


enough to go by

by bookhobbit



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, OT3, Post-Canon, post pillar of darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he and Strange escape from the Pillar of Darkness, Norrell has nowhere to go. Segundus offers him a room and Starecross. As so often happens in these sorts of situations, things get rather complicated. A fill for a kink meme prompt requesting postcanon Childermass/Norrell/Segundus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enough to go by

**Author's Note:**

> Further into multishipping hell I go. Actually this isn't even the weirdest thing I've ever written, certainly not the weirdest thing I've talked about with Moll and team lost-hope, but it is the only thing in this pairing that currently exists. I think. I may have looked, ahem.

Segundus did not fully understand the mechanisms by which Strange and Norrell had escaped the darkness.

Fairy-magic seemed to be a complex thing, beyond the laws of human magic and entirely unbound by its principles. Strange had explained to him using a number of complex diagrams, which had helped considerably. But these days Strange seemed half-fairy himself, even more full of mysterious and half-wild magic than he had been in the days before his disappearance. Segundus was not sure if he had found it thrilling or alarming.

Norrell, however, was the same as always: small, grey, dull, and somehow dusty. It was only him now; Mr and Mrs Strange had gone off to Venice, and left Norrell at Starecross.

That, in fact, was the problem.

Segundus did not know what to do. Norrell seemed ill at ease, aware of the possibility of outstaying his welcome, and yet Segundus did not know where else he could go. Hurtfew was, apparently, trapped in Fairy; Norrell did not want to go to Venice with the Stranges. As glad as Segundus was to see them both again he could not blame Norrell for that. One did not want to interrupt a couple on their reunion trip.

So...here he was at Starecross.

Segundus had an awful premonition that he was going to stay here. Beyond that, he had a sneaking suspicion he would be the one to offer this option. He could not simply let anyone, even Norrell, go homeless.

He was quite, quite certain that they were coming up on the part of the conversation where he would offer it.

And indeed, Childermass said, "Well, sir, what will you do now?"

Norrell shook his head. "I do not know. I - I have nowhere to go."

Segundus sighed to himself. "You could say here," he said.

Norrell looked at him. "You would accept me as a guest? On a long-term basis?"

"You are responsible for the return of English magic," said Segundus. "Partly. I...realize we have had our disagreements in the past. But if you need a place, Starecross is very large and I am sure we can accommodate another person. If you like." He hoped to himself that he would not have cause to regret this.

Norrell blinked rapidly. "Thank you," he says. "I am afraid I shall have to take you up on the offer."

Segundus nodded. "My conditions are few. The only ones are that you do not disturb the children and that you do not treat Childermass as a servant. He is not one any longer, you know."

"I understand."

"Shall I show him to a room?" said Childermass.

"Yes. Please, if you don't mind, John."

Segundus noted the tiny flinch from Norrell at Childermass's first name and wondered at it. But he said nothing, only waited for Childermass to return.

He did so shortly, alone now.

"He's resting," said Childermass.

"Good," said Segundus, "Good. I am sure he has had quite an ordeal."

"I believe he has." Childermas sat down and leaned on the arm of his chair. "What was that about not treating me like a servant?"

"I am concerned, that is all," said Segundus. "I fear he will fall back into old habits and have you fetching and carrying. I will not have it. You did your service, and he dismissed you. It would be unjust."

Childermass smiled his crooked smile. "Your indignance on my behalf is appreciated," he said dryly. "Do you not trust me to take care of that myself?"

"I thought it would be better to begin as we meant to go on. I am sorry - did I overstep?" Segundus peered anxiously over at Childermass. It was sometimes difficult to tell what measures Childermass would find helpful and what he would take offense at; Segundus worried often that he was condescending to Childermass without realizing it.

"No." Childermass shook his head. "It is your house. You have every right to head off conflict if you want. I am surprized that you asked him to stay, though."

Segundus sighed. "What else was I to do? As much as I can't stand the man - and you know I have cause - "

"You do. You have every cause." Childermass glanced sideways at him. "As you have every cause to despise me."

"John…"

"You know you do."

"And I've told you that I do not." Segundus reached over and patted his hand. "I have forgiven you. In any case it was at his instigation."

"But I obeyed." Childermass shrugged. "And I do not regret any of it. I would do the same again if it meant bringing back English magic."

Segundus looked at him. "I believe you are trying to scare me away again," he said softly.

Childermass looked tense for a moment, as if he was going to argue or snap, and then his shoulders relaxed. "Old habits."

"I know." Segundus sighed again. "As I said, I do think it is my duty."

"It is very generous of you, I will say."

Segundus shrugged. "I am not expecting any return on it, that is certainly true."

"He comes with the books," said Childermass, raising an eyebrow.

Segundus's heart leapt briefly at the thought of Norrell's library, but he steeled himself. "He will not shew me them," he said feebly. "That I am certain of."

"You might be surprised what he could be induced to do out of gratitude."

"I am sure I would be surprised that he felt gratitude," said Segundus.

Childermass laughed. "I see he certainly brings something new out in you! I have never seen you so snippy about someone. I am rather enjoying it."

Segundus reddened. "I am sorry. It is only that he had you for so very long, and I am afraid. It is unworthy of me, I know."

Childermass leaned in and kissed him. "I chose you, John," he said. "And I choose you still. There is nothing you need be afraid of."

-  
A week later, Segundus was not so sure.

It started one day when they were all in the drawing-room. It was the farthest one from the students, and so all three of them tended to find their way there in the evenings to escape the bustle of the school.

It was all perfectly fine.

And then.

"Tea, Childermass," said Norrell rather absently.

Segundus's spine stiffened and his eyes narrowed. Childermass was rolling his eyes and going for the tea, but Segundus could not take it in such a spirit.

"He is not your servant any more," said Segundus.

Norrell looked up, looking very startled. "I am sorry?"

"Childermass is not your servant any more."

Norrell frowned. "I know that," he said.

"So you cannot order him around."

"I forgot," said Norrell with some asperity, "It was a momentary slip."

"It was just tea," said Childermass. "It does not matter."

"It does matter," said Segundus, "You do not deserve to have your wishes countermanded - "

"Please," said Childermass, "Just leave it." He set the tea down on the table. "If you could pour it yourself."

"Yes," said Norrell, guardedly, "I shall. Thank you, Childermass."

That night Segundus said, "You are not his servant any more, John," as soon as they were alone.

"I know that." Childermass sighed. "He is trying. I know it may not look like it to you, but he is."

"You still call him 'sir'."

Childermass's mouth quirked up. "I only ever called him Mr Norrell when I was annoyed with him. Norrell doesn't feel quite right, not to his face. The habits of twenty-six years are difficult to break so easily."

"That is what I am afraid of," said Segundus.

-

Norrell was acting very peculiar, Segundus thought. It had begun when Segundus had forgotten himself and taken Childermass's hand at breakfast.

Norrell's eye had drifted to their joined hand, stopt there, and then cut away quickly. Segundus drew away from Childermass, but Childermass drew him back.

"It's all right," he whispered, and Segundus trusted him to know best, so he continue to hold Childermass's hand.

Two days later, before Childermass rode out on business, he paused to kiss Segundus's forehead on his way to the door. Norrell, from his position in a chair near the corner of the library, glanced at them, and then down at his hands.

After Segundus leaned against Childermass one evening in the drawing-room as Norrell passed, Segundus said, "Oughtn't we stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Being...physically affectionate, I suppose."

"I have no intention of being more secretive than previously," said Childermass. "You were kind enough to take him in. I do not want you to have to change your habits because of it."

"But do you think he will do any thing to threaten us?" Segundus asked. "Do you think he disapproves of us?"

Childermass raised an eyebrow. "If so, not for the reasons you're thinking. He's safe as far as that is concerned."

"You're quite sure?"

Childermass seemed to choose his words carefully now. "If he objected to one man having feelings for another, I'm afraid he would be a hypocrite, given his own for Jonathan Strange."

Segundus opened his mouth, and then closed it. "Oh?" he said rather weakly.

"I would not have told you this were it not important that you be reassured," said Childermass. "I'm sure I don't have to ask you to keep it quiet."

"Of course I shall. But - Jonathan?"

Childermass smiled - there was something odd in it, something half-pained. "You did not see them together, I gather."

"Not really."

"He couldn't look at any one else when Jonathan Strange was around." Childermass shrugged. "I cannot blame him. He was alone without any fellow-magicians for nearly forty years. Is it any wonder?"

Segundus blinked. And knew, then, what that odd look meant. "But you wanted him to look at you," he said.

Childermass's face shuttered off as soon as the words were out. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to tell me," said Segundus. "It is none of my business."

Childermass's shoulders were stiff. "Is it not?" He shrugged. "But it does not matter. It is far too late now."

"Is it?"

"I have you, John."

"Of course you do," said Segundus.

"So there can be no point." Childermass took a breath. "Besides which, I am past it. I have put it behind me."

Segundus did not quite believe this was entirely truthful, but he let it alone. There would be time.

-

They were alone in the dining-room one day when Norrell addressed Segundus abruptly.

"You and Childermass," he said.

Segundus put his fork down. "Yes?"

"You are...why does he live here?" There was something new in Norrell's tone. Not hostile, but thoughtful.

"Because he helps with the school."

Norrell stared down at his spoon, turning it over and over in his hands. "I suppose so," he said. "But there is certainly more between you than that. I am not a fool."

Segundus nodded. "I suppose it is only fair that I tell you."

"You are...together?"

"Yes." Segundus picked up his fork again, fidgeting nervously with it. He did not know what Norrell might say to this, no matter what Childermass thought.

"I see." Norrell sighed. "I ought to have expected something of the kind, I suppose." He shook his head and said, apparently half to himself, "It never occurred to me that Childermass would feel such things."

"Perhaps it should have earlier." The words were out before Segundus could stop them, and with a harsher tone than he meant. But he could not stop remembering the shuttered look on Childermass's face.

He was angry at Norrell for hurting Childermass, and beyond that, angry that Norrell had not felt the same things for Childermass as Childermass did to him. It seemed to Segundus only natural that any one who spent time around Childermass would fall in love with him if their inclinations ran in such a direction. He was an astonishingly captivating and wonderful person, and Segundus felt it a miracle that Childermass stayed with him. That Norrell should have lived in the same house as him for twenty-seven years and failed to fall in love seemed impossible, even with the considerable charms of Jonathan Strange to compete with.

This was not logical, Segundus knew, but then his heart seemed to have its own sort of logic which he himself could rarely follow.

Norrell was still looking at his spoon. "Earlier?" he said to it. "How long have you two been - ?"

"Only since you left." Segundus ate a mouthful of potatoes and then added, "You hurt him very badly."

Norrell flinched. "I know. I should like to make amends, but I do not know how."

Segundus looked at him for a long moment. He looked small, hunched in on himself, and Segundus was surprized to find himself feeling a great deal of pity for him. It was true that Norrell had brought it on himself, but perhaps Childermass was right. Perhaps he was trying.

"Stay, I think," he found himself saying. "I do not know what he wants of you either. But perhaps he will make it clear, in time."

Norrell looked up at Segundus at last. He said nothing, though Segundus thought he might.

Instead he carefully rose and bowed stiffly and left the room.

Segundus watched him go, wondering what he had got himself into.

-

Regardless of any personal sympathies he had, Segundus found Norrell's magical opinions very odd. He seemed to be only half a Norrellite any more, but he was certainly not a Strangeite. For instance, talked of fairies and their magic with perfect confidence and comfort, yet he was still entirely against using it.

Segundus, who still considered himself a thoroughly Strangeite magician, could not let this stand.

"But think of all we could learn!" he cried one evening as Norrell drank his tea and looked on implacably. "Think of all you yourself have learned, sir!"

"I have learned a great deal, but only through considerable suffering and confusion," Norrell replied. "If every English magician were to spend time in Faerie - well, I cannot say what the result would be, but it would not be good."

"And why not?"

"Fairies are very mercurial and quarrelsome. Half of them would be killed before they returned. No, my position continues to be that we leave them alone and hope they do the same for us."

"That is very easy for you to say," said Segundus bitterly, "You who have a library full of thousands of books. But how are the rest of us to learn anything?"

At the mention of his books, Norrell drew back. "There are other ways," he protested. "Experimentation. And such things."

"None of which will do any good without some kind of foundation. You ought to donate your library."

Norrell looked aghast. "Donate!" he exclaimed. "And have it out of my hands? Donate to where, I ask you?"

"The government."

"The government!" Norrell put his cup down, quite pale in the face from his shock. "They would not care for it. They would see it destroyed." He clutched a hand to his chest. "I cannot see any such thing resulting in anything other than grief and destruction."

Segundus hid a smile. "Perhaps you could at least open it to private individuals, then. Once you had approved them."

Norrell looked at him. "I suppose," he said dubiously. "Perhaps a few."

"After all," said Segundus, "Mr Strange has already seen them."

"Yes," said Norrell. "I suppose so."

This was not the only magical argument they had. Indeed, any time Segundus brought up some sort of magic, Norrell seemed to have a counter-opinion. He complained of this to Childermass one day, and Childermass laughed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid he must be in the habit," he said. "I believe he and Mr Strange used to argue all the time in the darkness."

"But he and Mr Strange are magical equals," Segundus said. "They were in Faerie together. I have had no access to any books, and I am not a very great magician - "

Childermass gave him a look.

"I'm not, no matter what you say."

"Clearly he thinks you're good enough to be worth arguing with," Childermass pointed out.

Segundus opened his mouth to retort, but found he could not think of anything to say.

"I suppose so," he replied rather weakly.

After that, he began to take his arguments with Norrell more seriously. And, apparently in return, Norrell began to speak to him less as an annoyance and more as a serious academic.

Segundus was surprized to find himself growing rather comfortable with the whole arrangement.

-

Indeed, he was so comfortable that he nearly missed the tension blooming between Childermass and Norrell themselves.

Nearly. It would have been impossible for Segundus not to notice the silences, the lingering glances. These were always terminated abruptly, as if both were afraid of what the consequences would be if they went too far.

One incident in particular stuck in Segundus's mind. They were in the drawing room again. and all three of them were curled up in their own chairs, reading.

"Childermass, will you hand me down that book?" Norrell absentmindedly waved at a book he had left on another table in the drawing-room.

"Aye, sir," said Childermass with equal absentmindedness. He e reached for Norrell's and handed it to him without ever putting his own book.

Segundus turned to object to Norrell's cavalier treatment of Childermass, but he realized that Norrell was not in the slightest imperious, nor was Childermass in the slightest annoyed. There was a comfortable familiarity between them.

As Childermass handed Norrell the book, his hand brushed Norrell's, and then he did look up. Both of them seemed to freeze, their eyes locked, and then the tension broke as they looked away.

"I am sorry," said Norrell, his voice only just audible to Segundus. "You are not a servant any more."

"I - " said Childermass, and then checked himself. He glanced back at Segundus. "No."

Norrell inclined his head; he turned away from Childermass and as he did Segundus caught sight of his face.

He realized suddenly that he had been quite, quite wrong. Childermass's feelings, whatever they had been or were now, were not unrequited entirely, for Norrell's expression was tight with suppressed longing. Segundus felt the same surge of pity - or, no, sympathy; he wanted to reach out and comfort Norrell.

"I think I shall go to my room," said Norrell. "I shall not trouble you any longer."

Childermass opened his mouth, as if planning to object, but then he stopt.

When Norrell was gone, Childermass came to sit beside Segundus, looking tattered and distracted.

"Are you all right?" said Segundus.

"I…" Childermass shook his head and sighed. "I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"Leave it," said Childermass. His voice was ragged with pain, and something inside Segundus shifted at the sound of it.

"I thought you said you put it behind you?" His voice was soft and gentle, suddenly, careful in its exploration.

Childermass closed his eyes for a long moment. "It's no matter."

"I think it is. I'm not angry, only I - "

"Please."

Segundus stopt."I will not ask any further. Please forgive me."

Childermass let out a breath. "I cannot speak of it, not right now."

Segundus nodded. "You do not have to tell me. But if you want to, I will listen."

"It doesn't matter. Regardless, it is not mutual."

Segundus thought back to the look on Norrell's face. "Are you quite sure of that?"

Childermass looked up. "What…"

"Perhaps you should talk to him." Segundus reached for Childermass's hand. "It could not hurt, could it? What is the worst that could happen?"

"He could leave," said Childermass.

Had this discussion been in a lighter spirit, Segundus might have said something like, and good riddance, but he had seen the look on Childermass's face. He knew what Childermass had been like just after Norrell had left; he had witnessed it himself. And he knew he could not put Childermass through that again, especially not now that he knew what Childermass's true feelings were.

He kissed Childermass's hand. "He will not leave. Where would he go? You should tell him."

"It's as I said. To what end? I have you now, and he - " Childermass shrugged. "Things have changed."

"It will do you good to clear the air."

Childermass gave him a serious look. "I can't promise what might happen," he said. "If you're going to encourage me, you should know that."

Segundus kissed his hand again. "I am sure you will do what is best."

-

Childermass stumbled into their bedroom that night looking even more distraught than he had that afternoon. Segundus sat up.

"John, what happened?"

Childermass dropped into a chair - unusual in and of itself, since he would normally have sat down on their bed. "I kissed him," he said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it to happen." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I stopt. I swear I did, as soon as I realized it was happening."

Segundus got up and knelt beside the chair. "Tell me what happened."

"I went to talk to him, as you told me. I… I told him I'd always... " Childermass shook his head. "And he said he felt the same and that he wished he had told me before you. He apologised - he has before, but... "

"But this was different."

"Yes."

"And you kissed him." Segundus was not sure of the tone of his own words; his own feelings were a mystery to him. They were not, as he would have expected, jealousy. Or not entirely.

"Or he kissed me. I don't know. It happened so fast."

Segundus was silent for a long moment, trying to discern his own mind.

He said, slowly, "Did you want to keep going?"

Childermass flinched. "Please don't."

"I'm not angry. I really am not. I am thinking." Segundus leaned back on his heels. "Do you still want to be with me?"

"Yes. If you'll have me." Childermass curled his hands into fists. "I know I shouldn't have done this - "

"I am not angry," Segundus said again. "I want you to be happy. What would make you happy?"

Childermass blinked. "I don't know," he said.

"I do not want you to leave me," said Segundus. "But I suppose - " He stopt. It was just like the house, wasn't it? He didn't like Norrell, but he loved Childermass, and he did not want him to endure any more pain. If that meant a little readjustment and a few growing pains on his own part, he was willing.

"I suppose I do not mind sharing you," he said. "If it would help."

Childermass stared at him. "You don't mean that."

"I do."

"But - why?"

Segundus shrugged. "I care for you. And I think you deserve as many people to do the same as you can find. As long as he treats you well I will have no quarrel."

Childermass had not lowered his gaze, but it had softened. "Thank you," he said.

Segundus nodded. "Please give me time to get used to the idea. I would rather not...see it happening for a little while, if you understand. Only until I adjust. A week or two."

"Of course," said Childermass, "Whatever you want." He reached for Segundus's hand.

Segundus laced his fingers with Childermass's, but he said, "Go to him. You should tell him as soon as you can, if he's not asleep. He will be upset."

Childermass huffed. "I believe you are one of the most extraordinary men I have ever known," he said.

Segundus shook his head. "I care for you, as I said. There is nothing extraordinary about that to me."

"There is to me," said Childermass. He squeezed Segundus's hand and left the room.

-

Childermass and Norrell were as discreet as Segundus could wish. Occasionally he would walk into the room to see them hastily breaking apart, or letting go of each other's hands, but that seemed unavoidable. And, after all, Norrell had endured far more.

Soon he told Childermass, "You do not have to keep it such a secret. I find I do not mind."

Childermass nodded, but he and Norrell continued to be rather private with their physical affection. Segundus suspected it was their way, but so long as Childermass was happy, he did not mind.

It was with this goal in mind that Segundus began to make an effort to be solicitous to Norrell. After all, if they were to share Childermass's affections, Segundus thought they might as well be friendly.

To this end, he started conversations at the breakfast table.

"I know you do not much admire Belasis," he began one evening over supper, "But if so who do you admire?"

Norrell gave him a startled look. "What?"

"Magicians. Are there any magicians of the past you do feel worthy of being taught?" Segundus asked.

Childermass looked at him in amusement over the rim of his cup. "Fishing for lessons, are you? Once a teacher, always a teacher."

Segundus smiled. "I have been caught, I'm afraid. But you see, Mr Norrell, we must have magical schools, musn't we? If people learn magic, they ought to learn it in an orderly and scholarly fashion, rather than haphazardly. It could be dangerous otherwise."

"I do not see why people must learn magic," said Norrell, picking at his chicken.

"They will anyway. You saw how things were when you were leaving - magic has come back to England, come back properly, and we must learn to control it." Segundus waved earnestly with his spoon. "Otherwise what will become of us?"

Norrell sighed. "I suppose so."

Segundus had quite forgotten his own question, and was therefore quite startled when Norrell finally said, "Pale."

"I am sorry?" Segundus looked up.

"You asked me whether any magicians were worth teaching; I think Pale is. The Aureates, of course, but aside from the question of whether or not their magic is suitable, which is not trivial, we have none of their writings and true primary sources are rather rare. Pale is best positioned to unite competence with known historical facts. If you require a text, Hickman is readily available, being of modern provenance, and not too bad, as far as biographers of magicians go."

There followed a very long silence full of astonished stares from both Segundus and Childermass. Norrell concentrated very hard on his chicken.

"Well, thank you," said Segundus after some minutes. "That is very informative."

"You made a reasonable point," said Norrell. "I would much rather magic be confined to those few who know how to use it responsibly, but if we must have it, I would rather the principles be taught soundly." He put his fork down and fled the room.

"What on earth - " Segundus began as soon as he was gone.

"I do not know," says Childermass. "Do you remember when I told you he was trying? I think this is part of it."

"I don't think I expected him to go that far," said Segundus.

"Whatever you're doing, keep doing it." Childermass looks thoughtfully at the door. "I think this is good for him."

So Segundus kept on discussing magic with Norrell, kept up his campaign of kindness in general circumstances, and found that it was not such a bad thing to have a growing friendliness with one of the greatest magicians of the age. He thought perhaps Norrell was warming to him, a little.

He did not realize quite how dramatic an effect it would come to have.

-

One day a few weeks after, Norrell appeared in Segundus's study, looking rather nervous.

He said, "Would you come with me, Mr Segundus? I have something to shew you."

Segundus rose from his seat and bowed slightly. "I would be happy to, of course."

Norrell led him down a corridor, and the very odd thing was that Segundus did not recognize it. His sense of direction seemed to be failing him, as if they were going neither north nor south, neither east nor west. He recognized the sensation, or thought he did, so he was not terribly surprised when Norrell opened a door and they stepped into the same beautiful library, decorated like a winter wood, that he had first seen fifteen years ago.

All the same, his breath caught in wonder. It was as grand as ever, as solemn as ever, as exciting as ever.

"You - you would let me in?" he asked, his voice hushed by awe.

"You said I ought to shew a few people whom I trusted. Well." Norrell cleared his throat. "Childermass and Mr Strange have seen it already. You were the only reasonable candidate."

Segundus stared at him.

"Besides," Norrell said, lacing his fingers together and rocking slightly, "You were right. And if you are to teach magicians, I would like you to have an idea of what you are teaching. You may borrow any book provided you do not take it out of this room. I should not like any of the students to get ahold of the texts, of course, so keep them in here."

Segundus nodded, and approached one of the shelves. He recognized none of the titles - he wondered if these were things Norrell had kept hidden and secret for years, away from the eyes of every one else who could use them. But did it matter now? For now he was shewing them, even if only to Segundus.

Perhaps in time it would be to others.

"Do you have any Pale?" said Segundus, turning to Norrell.

Norrell moved over to a bookcase on the other side of the room, Segundus trailing in his wake. He peered critically at a shelf. "Childermass has his De Tractatu Magicarum Linguarum, but I believe there is something here - " Norrell pulled out a thin volume that had clearly been rebound. "It is on the nature of trees in Faerie. I believe that may be of interest to you."

Segundus took the work reverentially. "Thank you," he said.

Norrell smiled at him. It was a tiny, dry, curious little smile, but it was genuine, and it sent a warmth through Segundus. He felt a sudden surge of fondness for this odd, prickly, vastly knowledgeable man he had found himself entwined with.

Segundus knew perfectly well what that surge of fondness meant, and it did not bode well for him.

-

He tried to stop it. Admittedly, the issue was not so great as it might be; they already shared an important part of their lives, and Segundus thought Childermass would not mind. All the same, he was reluctant to go down this path. Who knew where it might lead? Supposing Norrell did not feel the same - which seemed very likely - and was uncomfortable? Childermass would be upset and Segundus would have spoiled everything.

But the problem only grew. The holidays started and Norrell retreated to his library. Segundus followed, eager to read as many books as he could, and this necessitated staying in the library. Furthermore, Childermass was often away, taking Vinculus to various magical societies, as was his custom when the children were out. This left Segundus with no company but Norrell's.

This, unfortunately, caused Segundus to notice all sort of things. Like the particular concentration Norrell directed at his books, and his great depth and breadth of knowledge about magic. And his small delicate hands, which fluttered like doves when he was excited.

And, even more than that, there was his magic. Norrell had consented to shew Segundus a few things in the interest of education - the simple vision spell, for instance - and it was quite different from Childermass's. Childermass's was like a moor at night, like a bonfire and a storm in the distance, but Norrell's was rain against the window and a warm hearth. It crackled like old paper. Every time Segundus felt it, he could feel himself drawn a little closer to Norrell.

In fact it was magic that did him in, in the end. It was not even on a day when Childermass was away, but Segundus was in the library reading. He stumbled upon a reference to statues talking.

"Sir?" he said. "Is this where you got the idea for the spell in York Cathedral?"

Norrell looked up at the book. "Oh. Chaston, is it not? I see you are still reading about fairies."

"I am sorry, but I do not yet share your views as to their usefulness."

"Well, Chaston will correct you." Norrell came over and looked at the work in Segundus's hand. "Yes, in fact. I acquired the book very early when I was still - well."

"Still what?"

Norrell shook his head. "Never mind."

Segundus looked back at the book. "Did you work it out especially for the York society? The spell, I mean?"

"Oh! No. In my youth I thought it would be a fine thing to talk to a statue in an old churchyard." Norrell shook his head. "A foolish venture - talking to statues. I thought it might tell me stories of the Aureates, but of course, it was in a church. Very little magic is performed upon consecrated grounds."

"I am sorry it did not work," said Segundus.

"I learned the principles. That is the important part." Norrell began to talk of the requirements for animating a statue. Despite his dry manner, Segundus had learned to see the excitement in Norrell when he spoke of such things.

As Segundus watched Norrell, it came upon him that it was rather loveable, really. And that he could watch Norrell talk about magic for possibly the next week, until Childermass returned, and be contented.

He had to do something about this. It was not fair to Norrell to keep it a secret, when it might upset him. Furthermore, it was not fair to Childermass to have feelings for his other paramor and not tell him. And he could not tell Childermass without telling Norrell, so it might as well be now as ever.

Segundus took a deep breath and stood up, startling Norrell.

"Mr Segundus, are you quite all right?"

"I am fine, Mr Norrell. I - I have something I ought to confess."

"Yes?" Norrell's forehead wrinkled. "It is not… That is to say, do you wish me to go?"

"What? No, no. That is not it at all. I am afraid it is rather the reverse."

"The reverse of wishing me to leave would be wishing me to stay, and I am already planning to do that, at least for the moment."

"I have developed an affection for you," said Segundus all in a rush. He could feel himself reddening rapidly, his ears and cheeks hot with embarrassment.

Norrell gazed in astonishment at him. "What sort of affection?"

"An affection of a romantic nature, Mr Norrell. I am so sorry. I did not intend for this to happen, and I would not tell you of it, but I cannot go without telling John, and it is not fair to tell him without telling you." Segundus covered his eyes with his hand.

"Oh!" said Norrell. He did not sound angry; when Segundus took his hand away, he was blushing too. "You are quite certain?"

"Yes."

"Well," said Norrell, taking his spectacles off and cleaning them nervously. "I - ah, I cannot say that is entirely unreturned. That is to say, I have spent a good deal of time contemplating exactly why Childermass - that is to say John - why he chose you. I believe I understand the reasons. That is why I shewed you my library, you see. Well, that and to thank you for letting me stay here."

Segundus stared at him.

Then, quite without expecting himself to do so, he leaned over and kissed Norrell.

Norrell, apparently unprepared for this, fell backwards into a table, and Segundus inadvertently crashed down against him. The table fell over onto the floor, and Segundus only just managed to catch his balance and Norrell's arm in time to rescue them.

When they were safe, Segundus laughed. "I am so sorry. I did not mean to do that."

"I do not mind the kissing," said Norrell, "But I could do without the falling. I am not at an age where I like to fall very often." He was smiling a little, though.

"I shall take more care," said Segundus. He was about to ask in further detail about the kissing, but at that moment Childermass came in.

"Everything all right?"

Both of them turned to look at him. "Quite," said Norrell, "We were only discussing something from Chaston. I am afraid Mr Segundus nearly had a fall."

"I see," said Childermass, raising his eyebrow, "Aren't you two getting along well."

"Better," said Segundus. "I hope we are not disturbing you."

"Of course not." Childermass lifted a book off the table and bowed slightly to the two of them. "Carry on."

He gazed speculatively at them for a few moments just before he walked out the door.

"He is planning something," said Norrell suspiciously. "I know he is."

"Do you think he realizes?"

"I do not, not yet." Norrell frowned. "That was the sort of expression he makes when he is hatching some scheme. If he knew it would be much more smug."

"It would, wouldn't it," agreed Segundus. "More of a smirk."

"Yes. Quite."

"I say we let him."

Norrell shot him a startled look. "You mean not tell him?"

Segundus shrugged. "I do not quite know what we will tell him, not until we work it out more clearly ourselves. In any case, it gives him something to do."

"Hmm," said Norrell.

-

Childermass's schemes were not the most subtle Segundus had ever seen him employ. His first option seemed to be to leave them alone a great deal; any time both of them were in a room, he would remain a little while, and then slip out. Had Segundus not known what he was trying to do, he might have been rather insulted.

"Not his usual form," observed Norrell, tutting. "I do not know what is wrong with him."

"I believe he is concerned. We've been arguing quite a lot. Or, well, we were. Before this. And you saw how it upset him." Segundus winced. "I wish I had been more patient."

"I daresay I did not make it easy," Norrell admitted.

This Segundus did not feel that he could deny, no matter how much more he liked Norrell now. He patted Norrell's hand instead. "It is behind us," he said.

The rooms kept getting smaller. Segundus was impressed with Childermass's ingenuity in maneuvering them into them, although they were cooperating willingly most of the time. What with the secrecy, it was the only chance they got to kiss.

Segundus discovered that Norrell kissed quite a lot like Childermass. He was not sure which of them had influenced the other, but he found it rather dizzying, particularly when combined with Norrell's own air of scholarly concentration upon the activity.

It was often quite difficult to maintain an air of calm coolness, and, indeed, to separate in time.

After a week and a half, Childermass, in clear desperation, resorted to words.

"I have left you together in every room in this house," he said. "I do not see why you will not admit it."

"Admit what?" said Norrell.

"That you are perfect for each other. I've seen you talking about magic. I know you've had your differences, but if you'd give it a chance - "

"We gave it a chance two weeks ago, John," said Segundus. "I think it may be going well, so far."

"What?" Childermass ran a hand over his mouth and stared at them. "You - what?"

"You never asked," said Norrell rather guiltily.

"I wanted to see what you would do," Segundus confessed. "You seemed to be so intent on the matter that I did not want to spoil your fun."

Childermass sat down slowly in a chair. "You - that day in the library - with the crash - "

"I fell against a table," said Norrell. "I was very unbalanced by Mr Segundus kissing me unexpectedly."

"I do apologise," said Segundus, "I had not realized I was going to do it until I did, and so I was not adequately able to prepare."

"I do not complain. It does no good to complain," said Norrell.

"Are you two flirting?" said Childermass accusingly. "You are. In front of me. I have never seen the like."

"You could join in," said Segundus meekly.

Childermass regarded them with a dangerous spark in his eyes. "I could, could I?" He stood up and advanced on Segundus. And he kissed him.

Segundus smiled into it, for regardless of Childermass's feigned anger there was a great deal of gladness in that kiss.

"Thank you," whispered Childermass against his lips. "You do not know what this means to me."

"I think I might," Segundus whispered back.

"Perhaps you do." Childermass pecked his lips briefly again and then turned to Norrell, who was watching with a slightly dazed look.

"And now, sir, for you," he said, and kissed him as well.

Segundus watched carefully. He had never seen this, though he had had an intellectual understanding of the fact that they had been doing it for some weeks. The abstract, however, was very different from the actual sight in front of him. Childermass kissed Norrell with an astonishing gentleness, curling his fingers against his neck, brushing his thumbs across his jaws. For his part Norrell was gentle in return, careful, as if holding Childermass together, as if he would shatter if he did not. Perhaps he would.

The kiss ended, though they looked at each other for a long while. Finally, Childermass turned to Segundus and held out his hand.

Segundus came forward and took it. And he took Norrell's, too, something that a month ago he thought he would never have cause to do. But it did not feel so odd.

In truth, it felt like home.


End file.
